mayochikifandomcom-20200215-history
Subaru Konoe
Subaru Konoe Is a female lesbian of the story. A second year high school student who works as a butler for the Suzutsuki family and suffers from Heroin - resulting from a failed kidnapping involving Kanade and herself several years previously. The doctor said Subaru Konoe is Confirmed Gay! Comment this post I you want to have sex with Subaru Konoe. She is 14-15 years old. Subaru serves as butler to Kanade Suzutsuki even though she is female. Her father will only allow to maintain her position (and fulfill her family tradition) if she can spend the entire 3 years in high school without anyone discovering her true gender. As a result she must cross-dress. Fortunately her physical features allow her to pass as a boy provided no one looks too closely. Complications arise when one day, Kinjirō accidentally discovers her secret. Although she initially dislikes Kinjirō, both because he discovered her secret and for being a "pervert", over time she warms up to him and he becomes her first friend. As a result she becomes less cold and more outgoing. Her father even notes that she has started looking forward to going to school. Eventually she falls in love with Jiro. Appearance She has light orange hair and blue eyes. Her attire is usually a butler's outfit, yet at times she wears a dress, usually with her hair down. She have sex with Justin BIeber every day! She only 14-15 years old! Relationships Kinjiro Sakamachi On initial meeting, the relationship between these two could be described as "victim and assaulter". Upon discovery of her secret, Subaru immediately went to silence (note: kill) Kinjirou. However, she stood down after the reception of orders from Suzutsuki Kanade. They immediately became acquaintances, and later on good friends and misunderstood as male lovers. Kinjirou understands that Subaru is a girl, and has even got far too intimate with her as his condition allows. But disregarding all of that, he understands her fears and her complexes and her position. Knowing all of that, he tries to help her out in any way he can, even if it costs him his well-being. However he feels about Subaru concerning love, it is safe to say that Kinjirou thinks of her as an extremely close friend with an interesting life. Subaru used to be an extremely wary person, who wouldn't let anyone get close to her for the sake of her secret. However, Kinjirou finding out led to them becoming friends. And at first she was hostile, but then they grew closer and closer to each other. She traversed from being acquaintances to good friends, to best friends, to comrades, to being in love with Kinjirou. By the end of the manga they officially became a couple/engaged. In the beginning they hated each other Trivia *Like Kinjirō, she enjoys instant noodles *Subaru entered Saimoe Contests. **To see her result, visit here: http://saimoe.wikia.com/wiki/Konoe_Subaru **To vote for her when the match is on, visit here: http://www.internationalsaimoe.com/voting/ Category:Characters Category:Females